


Ghosts & Robots

by WheatOrWheatByProductUwU



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: B.O.Y.D. is a bean, Duckworth is best mom, Found Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Robot Child, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU/pseuds/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU
Summary: When B.O.Y.D. 'accidentally' got thrown away, he found himself at McDuck Manor, and a certain ghost took him in.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. & Duckworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Ghosts & Robots

Boyd was confused when he opened his eyes and found himself tangled up in a bundle of twigs and bushes. The last thing he remembered was going to bed...

He tried to push himself up, but a sharp pain went through his ankle. He yelped and looked back at his foot. Surely enough it was twisted and jutting out. Tears fell from his eyes. He touched his face and pulled back, expecting to see the clear salty liquid, but it black and shiny. He whimpered. What was it?

He pulled himself up and stood on his one good foot, his other raised in the air. It still hurt though. The strange black liquid kept rolling down his cheeks. He shuddered as he tried to hop out of the bushes. He hopped once again but rammed into a fence. 

"Ow," he croaked out, lip quivering. He looked up and saw what looked like a mansion. He grasped the bar and used them as a support as he hopped sideways. Finally, after turning a corner and hopping some more, he got to the front. He blinked and attempted to hop up and hit the big red button. And he did, but only slightly. He heard a noise come from it, but it instantly stopped. He couldn't reach it all the way. Without thinking he landed on the bad foot. Roughly. He screamed out in pain and fell down. 

He heard a bit of noise, and then felt a pair of cold arms wrap around him, but he didn't care. He could only focus on the pain. It hurt so much. 

Eventually he felt himself being laid onto something fabric-like. But he forgot about it eventually. All he could focus on was the pain. The horrendous pain. 

He found himself coming to his senses as the pain began to dull down. It felt like it had been hours, but in reality it had only been a couple of minutes. His breath was quick as he let go of his face. He was no longer outside, but was inside a room. He gazed down frantically to see he was laid on a couch. Then finnaly he looned up.

A ghost peered down at him. A ghost dog. The ghost's ear flicked curiously, and his eyes were open wide with concern. 

"Hello sir," Boyd stuttered out weakly, the strange liquid still falling down his face. 

The ghost froze for a couple of seconds. "Hello."

Boyd stared up at him and shuddered. "Where am I," he whimpered out, his bottom lip quivering once again. The dog's ears flattened and he grew stiffer. 

"Hey, don't cry," he said, kneeling down, "You're at McDuck Manor."

Boyd wiped his eyes and looked down. The strange liquid was still there. The ghost reached down and swiped up the liquid. He sniffed it and cocked his head curiously. He muttered something Boyd couldn't make out as he rubbed it between his fingers. 

"What's your name," Boyd asked weakly, trying to quit the strange tears from falling down his face. 

"I'm Duckworth, and you are?"

"My name Boyd sir."

Duckworth smiled as Boyd yawned. "Tired?"

Boyd just nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

Duckworth got up. "Get some rest. I'll be back to check up on you."

Duckworth walked off, and Boyd smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
